Alessia Lupa
Alessia Lupa served as the Ancient Runes Professor (2067-71) & Slytherin's Head of House (2069-71) at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Name: Alessia Nicoletta Lupa (Less to her friends) DOB: February 23, 2034 Dates Attended Hogwarts: 2049-2052 (She came in 5th year as a transfer) Marital Status: Single Former Hogwarts House: Slytherin Best Subjects: Ancient Runes and Divination Least Favorite/Worst Subjects: CoMC Pets: None Previous Occupation: Professor at Final Academy Current post: Professor of Ancient Runes Personality: ''' Less is sweet and rather gullable, she wants to be liked by everyone. She thinks students are there to learn, and want to be molded by her. She has a little bit of an accent, which she gets a bit embarrassed on. She loves the students, and as she can't have kids of her own she pampers them. She has an empathic quality in which when she sees a student sad, she is also sad. But don't turn your back on this snake... if she feels threatened, if she feels like it would help her, she can be viscious. Although she is rather lady like, she can be one of the guys. That being said, the last few days leading up to the full moon she becomes impatient, and somewhat irritable. Once the full moon is gone, she will be tired and spent '''Appearance: Eye Color: Blue Hair: Dirty Blonde/Light Brown Skin: Fair Height: 5'8 History: Less has been a werewolf since she was 9 years old, when she was bitten while her parents were visiting friends in Yugoslavia. She carries a 14' Ebony wand with werewolf claw core. Born in Rome, Italy, February 23rd 2034, Less went to the local wizarding school, Bacchetta: Scuola di magia e Stregoneria. '' Unfortunatly due to a staff mix up, she harmed another student, and, at the urging of her Godfather, Valon Kazimeriz, had to be transferred to Hogwarts during her 5th year. Hogwarts had taken in other werewolf students, so her parents believe they had made the right choice. She started a healer's intership, but quit after her first year because she didn't have the stomach to handle it. Remaining in London, he began writing muggle romance novels, and then continued to wizard ones. When she turned 30, for her birthday, she traveled to Paris with friends and met a French man called Remí Devereux, who wanted to marry her. She stayed, while her friends returned to London. While in Paris she was offered a position at Beuxbaton where she taught Ancient Runes, but her relationship with Remí took a bad turn. She found out that he was substituting her Wolfsbane potion with a forgetting potion and renting her out to the highest bidder to fight in underground werewolf fights. When she confronted him, he threatened to kill her using only the cruciatus curse. So she bid her time, until she applied to work at Final Academy and was offered a job. She left him with no a trace of where she went. He is still looking for her. Alessia taught Divination at Final Academy (as Runes was not a subject,) a secret school for dangerous students (werewolves, vampires, etc...) She arrived at the school, ready and eager to teach, but was met by staff sarcasm and bitterness, students fighting, trying to hurt one another. In the middle of this mess, just because life wasn't complicated enough, she started a relationship with one of the other professors… but things didn’t work out and when he left she applied at Hogwarts. Less arrived at Hogwarts and reunited with her Godfather and her best friend, Iliana Morgan. Her first year, she regressed to 11 years old because of an ancient timeline placed by the ghosts. And at the end of her second year, she was asked by the headmaster and the DADA professor to make her condition known to the students by turning into a werewolf before them... but something went horribly wrong. The wolfsbane potion did not take effect and the cage fell apart like a house of cards. She attacked the headmaster and both were taken to St. Mungo's. '''Timeline for my records': Feb 23 2034 - Born Feb 2035 - Age 1 Feb 2036 - Age 2 Feb 2037 - Age 3 Feb 2038 - Age 4 Feb 2039 - Age 5 Feb 2040 - Age 6 Feb 2041 - Age 7 Feb 2042 - Age 8 Feb 2043 - Age 9 June 2043 - Werewolf bit her Feb 2044 - Age 10 Feb 2045 - Age 11 Sept 2045 - Starts First Year at Bacchetta Feb 2046 - Age 12 June 2046 - Ends First Year at Bacchetta Sept 2046 - Starts Second Year at Bacchetta Feb 2047 - Age 13 June 2047 - Ends Second Year at Bacchetta Sept 2047 - Starts Third Year at Bacchetta Feb 2048 - Age 14 June 2048 - Ends Third Year at Bacchetta Sept 2048 - Starts Fourth Year at Bacchetta Feb 2049 - Age 15 Feb 28 2049 - Bit another child Mar 2049 - Was made to leave Bacchetta Mar 2049 - August 2049 - Stayed with Valon Kazimeriz Sept 2049 - Starts Fifth Year at Hogwarts Feb 2050 - Age 16 June 2050 - Ends Fifth Year at Hogwarts Sept 2050 - Starts Sixth Year at Hogwarts Feb 2051 - Age 17 June 2051 - Ends Sixth Year at Hogwarts Sept 2051 - Starts Seventh Year at Hogwarts Feb 2052 - Age 18 June 2052 - Graduated Hogwarts Feb 2053 - Age 19 Feb 2054 - Age 20 July 2054 - Starts Healer Internship Feb 2055 - Age 21 May 2055 - Ends a failed Healer Internship June 55 - Jan 64 - Lived in London on her Parents money, writing romance novels and children's books both muggle and wizard. Feb 2064 - Age 30 Feb 2064 - Goes to Paris Meets Remi Sept 2064 - Starts Teaching at Beauxbaton Aug 2066 - Runs away from Remi Sept 2066 - Starts teaching at Final Academy Feb 2067 - Age 33 Sept 2067 - Starts teaching at Hogwarts Feb 2068 - Age 34 (but regressed to 11) June 2068 - Regression fixed. (Now she doesn't like Truebs and Bunz) Sept 2068 - Second Year at Hogwarts End of May/Early June 2069 - Bit Headmaster as a werewolf at assembly. Feb 2069 - Age 35 Sept 2069 - Third Year at Hogwarts Jan 2070 - Got Engaged to Headmaster Pepe Feb 2070 - Age 36 Sept 2070 - Fourth Year at Hogwarts Category:Bacchetta Academy Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Alumni Category:Class of 2052 Category:Ancient Runes Category:Head of House Category:Staff Category:Professors Category:Werewolf